only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 1992
1992 saw no new series of the show being produced but a C hristmas Special, Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) transmitted which saw Del Boy become interested in bottled water. This episode gained over 18 million viewers. 1 new episode was transmitted this year. Episodes *Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) Brief Synopsis of Mother Nature's Son It is November 1992, the run up to Christmas. Del is cash strapped. Due to the recession, him and Rodney have not bought or sold a thing in months. Raquel Turner has post natal depression and Albert Trotter has post naval depression. Del has a mortgage to pay as well, as he now owns his flat after applying to buy it 4 years ago. Del clears out some junk from what was his son Damien Trotter's bedroom. Damien had been sleeping in a cot in Del and Raquel's room. He puts it in the shed of Grandad's old allotment. Del sees some toxic drums full of yellow stuff and gets Denzel and Trigger to help him dump them in a local reservoir. At a health shop, Del gets an idea about selling bottled water. Rodney bumps into his old friend Myles, who owns the shop. Myles is a bit like Del, likes to take risks. Del decided to build a fake water spring on the allotment so that Myles can discover it. Myles is gullible enough to think it is a real spring and says if a sample of water passes the lab tests they can bottle it and sell it. Del has a sample ready to give to Myles, preteding it is from the "Peckham Spring". Bottling and selling of the water begins and the Trotters are raking in lost of money. Del is actually using tapwater, filling up bottles from the tap and selling it for 45p. Everyone is fooled into thinking it is from "Peckham Spring". The Trotters go for a weekend in Brighton, Sussex. The Grand Hotel is even buying Peckham Spring water. Rodney and Cassie get passionate, and ignore the news bulletin on the TV screen saying the toxic drums full of yellow toxins were found and the whole of Peckham is without water. In their hotel room, Del and Raquel are saying how everything is great now thanks to the Peckham Spring. A sleepy Del turns the bedside light off and the bottle of Peckham Spring water glows yellow. Characters Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Raquel Turner, Albert Trotter, Damien Trotter *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) *Rodney and Cassandra's flat - Rodney Trotter and Cassandra Trotter Behind The Scenes In January 1992, a newspaper article said that OFAH has reached the end of the road as actor David Jason wanted to pursue other TV projects. However the tabloids were proven wrong when filming of the 1992 Xmas special "Mother Natures Son" commenced in November 1992. As some of the episode was to be set in Brighton, Sussex, Gareth Gwenlan looked for a suitable location to film the allotment scenes. He found the Natal Road allotments in Moulsecoomb, an outer suburb of Brighton & Hove. Scenes had been filmed there for another BBC comedy Waiting For God. As the allotments had towerblocks nearby, it could easily pass for an allotment in South London. Location filming took place in late November and studio filming probably sometime in early December. David Jason had recently filmed the first episode of his new ITV detective drama A Touch of Frost. Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1991 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1993 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.